westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Rumor Mill
Lenia's personal notes are in blue. Fens of Despair * The Fens of Despair are a low-lying, water soaked swamp on a river delta leading to the ocean. :God, when did I write this? How drunk was I? Did I think I might LOSE a geographical feature? * Ming Liu the silk merchant was ruined when bandits captured his caravan near the Fens of Despair :Ming Liu may be able to offer a reward, or if he's been ruined we could sell the silk ourselves. Bandits should be easy marks, but we'll want to be wary of getting outnumbered. * Lizardmen pirates took a lot of ivory off the river traffic near the Fens of Despair :More luxury items to sell - always good to make cash! * Old Man Geoff paid 5 lbs in silver ransom to bandits who lived in a swamp by the caravan road :These may be the same bandits who stole the silk. See if local authorities want these bandits removed, may be able to finagle a larger reward. * There used to be a Druid Grove near a swamp a few days walk from Polisberg, but it was overrun by dire wolves and the sacred gold relics were lost. :Druids attacked by dire wolves? There's got to be more to this story. Bears investigation. * Sir Kristoff the Foolhardy ventured into the Fens of Despair wearing mithril armor and hasn't returned. :Ka-ching. I wonder if he earned the 'Foolhardy' name before or after venturing into a swamp full of deadly creatures all on his lonesome. Deep Tunnels of the Caverns of Madness * The Dusken Stars found some cave entrances near the Caverns of Madness that lead to deep underground tunnels. They saw huge chitinous warriors down there before they fled. :We met some of these our last trip in; they're bad news but hardly unbeatable. I'd hate to get swarmed by them. * There are pockets of poisonous gas in the lowest levels of the Caverns of Madness :This can be dealt with, possibly even used. * A village of colepterans living under the Caverns of Madness has been fighting a bunch of mutant colepterans. :Mutant lobsters, mutant beetles, much the same. See if the villagers are offering a reward. * A bunch of cultists summoned an Elder Thing before being driven out of the Caverns of Madness. The Elder Thing retreated into the deepest caves and lives there to this day. :This needs to be stopped, but are we up to the task? Hate to think of what will happen if Mrugnak loses it. * Many of the tunnels beneath Caverns of Madness are flooded and the dwarves never mined the silver from them :Mining is an awfully hard way to make money. The Cliffs of Shattered Fortune * The Cliffs of Shattered Fortune are tall black cliffs that overlook a craggy and unfriendly passage. Hundreds of ships have sunk there over the centuries, leaving untold wealth. :Note to self: research Water Breathing. * Sailors near the Cliffs of Shattered Fortune have heard beautiful, compelling singing coming from the shore. :Sirens? Possibly bad news; other delvers aren't that bright. * All kinds of creatures lair near the Cliffs of Shattered Fortune. Crabmen and strange mutant plants have been seen there. :Mutant plants are still plants. Demonic taint possible, research this. * Someone has relit the lighthouse at the Cliffs of Shattered Fortune and is luring ships to their doom :"Someone". Needs more research. * Sailing ships passing by the Cliffs of Shattered Fortune have a seen a great purple winged shape flying high overhead. :Dragon? Some kind of wyrm. Worrisome. The Shrouded Valley * The center of Shrouded Valley is a massive walled keep was originally built by ogres. :Only ever met one ogre. Easy to outwit, hard to fight. Given party composition, though, we're in for a hard fight. * The Shrouded Valley gets its name from a magical cloud of darkness that shields it from sunlight. :Who does this sort of thing? Big enchantment to break, if we want to do it. * Goblin wolfriders patrol the area around the Shrouded Valley. :What was it Dad always said? "Goblins are like..." Eh, I don't remember. Mrugnak likes hitting them, though. Could be worthwhile. * The goblins of the Shrouded Valley captured the Tsorvano wedding caravan, and sent messengers demanding ransom to release them. :Paying us to rescue them is probably cheaper than paying a ransom to release them. Look into this. * A massive wall protects the only entrance into the Shrouded Valley. :Walls can be climbed. Or knocked down. * Greenskin hordes have been massing in the Shrouded Valley. They've re-opened the old dwarf mines and are mining mithril. :Someone else mining for you is an awfully easy way to make money. ? * A convergence of evil stars is approaching. Dark forces are massing far from Polisberg and planning dark works to mark the convergence. All kinds of great evil could be released. :Look into this more. Category:Saga of Westmarch